


The Blessing

by LadyMorphine



Series: Writing Prompt One-Shots [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fireplaces, Hot Chocolate, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Snow, Snowed In, Teenage Parents, Transgender, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: Beau and his daughter Seraphina spend their first night together in a LGBT shelter for teens.





	The Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> And so Beau and sweet little Seraphina return. Very cute. Also expect Avery, Alyson, & co to continue to make an appearance,

I held Seraphina tightly in my arms as the fire flickered and danced before my eyes. Seraphina squirmed in her blanket and stuck her tongue out up at me. Seraphina and I had been shuffled to a youth center for teens like me. A place where LGBT teens can come for asylum after they have been kicked out. Another thing about this place. Everyone seemed to be in a relationship except for me.

It seems I had an off-limits label put on me because I’m a dad and I take care of my daughter. 

Seraphina was now a week old. Seven days ago I had given birth to her and now I was here with her because I had no other place to go. 

I loved holding Seraphina by the fire. It felt like we were halfway to a home when I did and right now Seraphina was the only family I had really.

“Whatcha doing?” said Avery as they flopped down on the sofa next to Seraphina and me.

“Nothing,” I said as I stared into Seraphina’s beautiful eyes.

“Dude. Can I hold her?” asked Avery as they stretched out their skinny and delicate arms.

“Sure just don’t drop her or I’ll murder you,” I told them as a handed them Seraphina.

“Hey there little dudette,” said Avery as they lightly bounced Seraphina.

“How was your day Avery?” I asked them as I leaned back on the old sofa.

“Blech. My mom’s trying to get custody of me again and my aunt said I would have to go here because my mom can’t be within a three thousand foot radius of me,” said Avery as they looked down at Seraphina.

“Jesus,” I said as I kept my eyes on Seraphina.

Seraphina slept quietly in her fluffy lavender blanket. She looked like such a little angel every time she did.

“Guys, it’s just a baby,” said Allen as he crossed his legs and opened up his book and began reading away.

“Says you! Babies are adorable and when I get out of here I’m gonna start a babysitting business,” snapped Avery as they smiled down at Seraphina.

“Jesus. Think you can handle that Aves?” said Annie as she lorded over Avery to get a glimpse of Seraphina.

“Yes, I can. I’m not incapable of taking care of a small human,” said Avery very annoyed.

Avery had always had a bad tendency to get annoyed a lot with us. Or at least since I had arrived. Avery kept on holding Seraphina in their delicate arms. I couldn’t take my eyes off of them as they did. I was absolutely terrified that if I looked away that Avery would drop Seraphina.

“Where did Seraphina’s name come from?” asked Annie as she cocked her delicate head to the side.

“It came from a book,” I lied as I stared into the fire.

“Liar!” said Annie with a pout on her face.

“Fine. Her first name came from my grandma’s name. Her middle name Cordelia comes from my aunts' first name and her second middle name is mine, Prescott. It’s really not that interesting,” I said as I looked at Seraphina once again.

“See? It’s not that interesting,” said Allen not looking up from his book as he turned a yellowing page.

This was usually how the conversations went here before everything went into an awkward silence for who knows how long until someone decided to speak and change the subject of the conversation to something more people could and would talk about with others in the room. So this now awkward silence was surprising to absolutely no one in the room right then and there.

I stared into the fire as I thought about what was to come in the future and how things eventually all would pan out in the end. I just wanted everything to turn out alright for Seraphina and me and for us to be happy and safe.

I wasn’t even sure what would come in the next few days even. All that was certain was that Seraphina would grow up one day and that I would be there with her when she did.

Seraphina then began to whine as she squirmed in Averys’ arms.

“Time for her to go to bed,” I said as I swept her up out of Avery’s arms and into mine.

I walked off to where Seraphina and I were staying in the center. I carefully got her ready for bed and into her blush pink fuzzy pajamas that she looked like a little baby doll in. I sat on my bed cross-legged as I sang her a lullaby to get her to fall into a peaceful slumber.

“I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living my baby you’ll be,” I sang as I lulled Seraphina to sleep.

Finally, she slept and I just sat there as I admired her in my arms. She looked so sweet when she slept. She was like a little puppy in that aspect. A little newborn puppy.

I loved watching her sleep. It calmed me in a sense and brought me a calm in my life I would have not otherwise had. Nothing in the future mattered to me during these moments, all that mattered to me in these moments was Seraphina and her safety and happiness. Nothing more and nothing less either.

It was perfect. It truly was. Just having to worry about Seraphina and nothing and no one else besides her. Because she was an important person in my life. She was my baby. My baby girl, the light of my life. She was perfect and that moment was absolutely perfect. Nothing could have even made it even more perfect than it already was for me and for her.

I kept light rocking her in my arms as she slept quietly.

“I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living my baby you’ll be,” I began to sing lightly to Seraphina again as I held her in my arms.


End file.
